


Legs Like Jelly

by aoirann



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Because that's the backstory to Lisa and she needs hugs., Case 53s (Parahumans), Comedy, F/F, Futanari, However one was very inconvenienced and annoyed., Humor, It's only put as non-con so anyone with triggers about that won't get hurt, Look it's sorta non-con but not really, Mentions of Suicide, No Lesbians Die, No lesbians were harmed in the making of this story, Sex, Slime, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoirann/pseuds/aoirann
Summary: In which Lisa decides to help out a Case 53 that she found in a trash can, and learns that no good dead does unpunished. And what "To Die" meant in Shakespeare's time.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Legs Like Jelly

Legs like jelly

*Poke poke* *Poke poke*

“Huh. This is new.” That was all Lisa could really say as she poked the strange blue blob in front of her with a stick. Normally she would have been on her way. Just head to the drug store, get her migraine medication and enough caffeine to warp back in time with a side of maniacal laughter, and go back home. Not today though. That wasn’t in the cards.

Today was a day to do science. Hard not to do science, really, when her powers, the near constant stream of chatter and noise behind the wall went near silent.

All she got from it was “Blob” and the specific shade of blue it was. Hex #1dadea.Very tasteful.

It was only when she started to lose her stick due to the slow, sucking envelopment by the blob did her powers explode. Not so much feeding her new information as forcing it down her throat hard enough to make her reel with a palm against her head and a hiss from her mouth.

After dropping the stick; blinking back the tears and managing to choke back the sudden nausea, she finally managed to figure out what was what. The gist of things.

She’d been poking a person. A Cape. A C53 that had, somehow, ended up turning into little more than a ball of jelly the size and shape of a watermelon...and she/he/it was hungry.

Lisa sighed and started to shift her bags around. Taking things out, putting things in other bags. Doing the whole organization thing until she was left with two energy drinks and an empty holeless container, just the right size for a watermelon

“Didn’t really like this flavor anyway,” Lisa mumbled as she made to open the cans to dump them out. She was a villain. Not a litterer. She was going to properly recycle these cans… It wouldn’t be hard, especially when the public recycling bin was where she’d found the blob in the first place.

There was lazy and then there was lazy. She was more the first than the second, obviously. That was the general line of her thoughts before she poured both cans out into the recycling bin, covering the jelly person in enough green fluid to turn a normal person’s urine into strange and interesting new colors...and the blob started to shake in what might have been ecstasy. Maybe. It was kinda hard to tell.

Either way, from what her power had told her, the blob would be fine...and short of a friendly neighborhood Bio-Tinker checking this out, that was the best source of information you’d find anywhere.

The blob twitched yet more. Then wiggled. Then squirmed and reached up towards the sky as the drinks were poured onto it. Yeah. It seemed to be doing fine… Better than fine, actually.

It was growing. In size and density...and now, it was nowhere near as lethargic as it had been when Lisa had found it. Still not all together, but it was definitely doing better.  
Good enough to make it on its own though? Not even.

“Okay. Time to go,” Lisa said, carefully using her training from walking Bitch’s dogs to scoop the cape up and into the bag. Inside out, grab it, and then pull the back properly...and it was already better, far better than it had ever been with the dogs.

This was a different kind of squishy. Enough said. It was actually kind of pleasant. Like a stress ball, but squishier.

==========

“Okay. I’ll figure out what to do with you in the morning.” Lisa said to the blob that now resided in an old Tupperware bowl that she’d scrounge up from her apartment. One that had belonged to the previous tenant, because she was sure it wasn’t hers, filled with water that the blob had sucked up like a vacuum until it was all gone and the C53 was nearly falling over the lip of the bowl.

Hopefully, the PRT could figure out how to care for the poor thing without killing it. Hell. Hopefully, she’d be able to figure out how to take care of the poor thing without killing it. She was a lot of things, sure, but a doctor she was most definitely not...Anyway.

Smacked her lips and scratched her ass like the classiest type of person that knew that they were, without a doubt, alone. It was late. Far too late to be worrying about this. She’d already done as much as she could...and she’d just have to hope it was enough.

“Night,” Lisa called out, just before she turned off the kitchen light. She was 99 percent sure the blob couldn’t hear her but it never hurt to be polite.

===========

Under the pale moonlight that came from the kitchen window, the blob started to stir. To move. To jiggle madly and, after a few false starts, it managed to rock the bowl enough to tip it over onto its side where it fell on the counter it had been left on with a wet, soft splat...a splat that resulted in little more than stillness. Nothing.

If it had any thoughts, who could say? Certainly not the blob. Certainly not this ball of fluids and gel, running on little more than instinct when it bounced in place with a disturbingly moist slurp. Another bounce led to it rolling in earnest, right off the counter and onto the floor along the path of most warmth and wet.

It was so...dry.

==========

Lisa stopped halfway through taking off her shirt as something came to her. Something wrong. A noise. A small one as if it were happening from far away. Like running water that only lasted a little while longer before it stopped completely.

“Did I leave the sink running?” She asked herself, just before the sound turned off without even a squeak. “Nah. Probably just the apartment next to mine. “

It didn’t take much longer for her to get rid of her shirt completely. Then her jeans, with the whole thing ending up in the corner of the room after she kicked it there with a faux-audience in attendance, cheering her on. A click later and the bra joined the lot, leaving her free to be herself for the first time since she’d woken up that morning...free to be herself as she put on a stained t-shirt anyway.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. A long day of bluffing, lying, and manipulation, same as it always was... Except for the goo. That was new.

She wasn’t even sure whether she could apply the three mainstays of her social interactions to it yet. She’d have to see.

She yawned again and started to settle in. It was a cheap bed, one just a step above your average backbreaker but it did its job well enough. It had its own, weird charm. She was starting to actually like it even. Anyway, after that, she fluffed her pillows, threw her pile of blankets over her, and promptly fell asleep in the fastest example of such that she could remember in recent memory.

Maybe it had been a good call dumping out those energy drinks.

==========

The door latch hit the door frame as the door was pressed forward. Once. Twice. Quietly. Not even nearly enough to get Lisa to stir, even as the pool of blue slime slowly slipped under the door. Slowly, but surely it began to pool. More and more, far more than could have ever fit in the bowl Lisa had put it in, little more than thirty minutes ago.

It wouldn’t have fit in the bathtub, let alone the bowl...which was part of the reason as to why it had left. It needed room. It needed energy...and the bathroom could no longer fill its needs.

With a wet pop and a burbling squish, it finally managed to get itself inside of the room where it stayed. A mound. A pillar of jiggling, non-standard flesh that did little more than wobble menacingly and glistens in the low light of the room. It was lost...and the spell was broken when Lisa snorted in her sleep and rolled over.

With a moist slithering sound it folded in on itself. Greatly expanded until it’s highest point hesitantly touched the edge of the double bed. Then it started to pull itself up and over, almost violating gravity and several other laws of physics, the mass of slime started spreading along the bed, evenly distributing itself over every inch of the mostly flat surface...and its bedmate didn’t even notice.

The blonde just snuggled further into her bed, ignoring the extra weight that was slowly causing her bed to dip...and dissolve. Bit by bit. Strand by strand. From blanket, to sheets, to stuffing. Gone at an alarming rate in strips and swathes...and it was much the same when it touched Lisa’s clothing.

Soon the only thing that was shielding Lisa from the elements was the giant pile of goo that was weighing down on her...and she still had no idea.

==========

“Stupid lousy blankets,” Lisa grumbled as she tried to turn. And turn. And turn... There was a suspicious lack of turning over here.

Lisa grumbled even more as she tried to wiggle her way out of the mess she’d found herself in. That was the problem with having so many blankets and a tendency for moving around in your sleep. Sometimes you got trapped and some kicking was in order.

However, no amount of wiggling would get her free. She complained, fearing the moment that she had to open her eyes and get up if she wanted to escape. An escape that looked less and less appealing as time went on as she found out that, besides her lack of freedom, this was surprisingly comfy. Like she’d been wrapped up in a warm, soft, moist...wait a second.

Lisa’s eyes shot open wide and she tried to bolt upright. Tried. It was hard to do much of anything, let alone bolt, when you had a giant blue mass on top of you, covering every part of your body except your head.

Lisa’s eyes darted towards her left where a scrap of her blankets remained. Just a scrap before it floated off her body and was subsumed into the greater whole that was her captor’s jelly-like form...then a patch of skin, right off her arm.

It didn’t take her powers for her to realize what had happened to them. What was going to happen to her? ..and, well. If this didn’t teach her that being a good Samaritan was a bad idea, she kind of deserved to get eaten alive...at least it was painless. There was that.

Lisa screamed and started to kick, doing nothing more than setting the C53 to bouncing around and jiggling with a series of wet plops and plips.

It didn’t matter whether it was painless or not though. She was going to fight all the way up to the end...an end that was coming far too quick for her liking as she watched the top layers of her body slowly get stripped off of her, hair and all, even as her power started shrieking at her.

Embarrassingly enough, she only stopped to listen to it when she tired herself out completely and could only do little more than pant, wait for death...and feel really fucking stupid when what her power was telling her got through her head.

Only organics. Only dead things. Like, say the top layer of her skin and body hair. Something she had to use expensive products to deal with.  
.  
Holy fuck. It looked like she wasn’t going to die after all.

She started to giggle. She couldn’t help it. She was going to live! For the second time in months she was (seriously) confronted by her own mortality. Only this time it wasn’t surrounded by armed goons and her bastard of a boss. It was because of a misunderstanding caused by a poor Case 53 that couldn’t even harm her if it tried...Well maybe if it smothered her or something but that was a completely different sort of thing.

And so she laughed. She gave out a long, loud belly laugh. Her neighbor, if not deaf, was probably pissed at her by now. She didn’t care. She was going to live!

This was of course when the blob, now that it had eaten everything it could get off of her, decided it was a good idea to start fondling her dick.

She yelped. Her eyes rolled about in her head as she gritted her teeth and cursed that fucking party. Oh hey, Sarah! There’s going to be a big party up in the Hills and there’s totally going to be a Tinker there! Like, he can totally give people temporary stuff! Show you how the other half lives! All the cool kids are doing it!

And she’d bought it. Hook, line, and sinker. The fact that the really cool kids really were doing it just made it worse. So, of course, being the dumb rich teenager she was, she had to go the party, get drunk, and ask for a dick much to her friend’s laughter and scandal. And she got it. The damn thing worked perfectly and everything. All it took was a mental flick of the switch to get it going if she felt like standing and delivering at the moment… And it would have been absorbed by her body to if she hadn’t returned home early and found Rex hanging from the—

Thankfully (yes, thankfully) the blob decided to move, distracting her from...just about everything. All she had going for her at the moment were autonomous actions, like breathing and blinking and not choking on her own tongue while a big blue blob jerked her off.

Oh, God. There was moisture. And suctions. She wasn’t just being jerked off. She was being sucked off. As she started to go cross-eyed, she finally realized why men were so obsessed with this. God. She swore she could feel her soul being sucked out of her… And she welcomed it.

It hadn’t been getting all that much use anyway...and it sure as hell wasn’t getting much use now while her fingernails dug into the remains of her mattress. While the powerful, slick movements around her shaft pumped her for all she was worth, forcing her to face the consequences of her never having had a chance to test out her new hardware before she triggered.

The pressure was starting to build. So similar, yet so different compared to what she could remember of her fumbling attempts at getting off before she no longer could. Much more intense. Thrilling even...of course, that might have just been because she wasn’t touching herself.

She had someone...something to do it for her now. That made all the difference.

“Fuck!” Lisa wheezed as she felt the dam finally break with a series of pulses. A hardening of her already diamond stiff erection that convinced her, with just a look, that everything did, in fact, work like it should.

The thick, white clouds flowering out from her tip and into the blob, only to be whisked away to be spread out and around the rest of its gelatinous form was rather obvious...and kind of pretty, as long as you didn’t think too hard about it.

Good thing that thinking wasn’t exactly something she was feeling up to as she laid there panting, watching and feeling every jet of that milky, off-white fluid was pulled from her tip...and then it was done. The blob seemed to still and Lisa swallowed.

In response, the blob started to twitch. Wiggle. Shuffle. All the words that could be used to describe something gelatinous moving and moving rapidly, including some that Lisa had no words for, seeing how her powers didn’t come with a dictionary..the closest word she had to describe what was happening was that it was boiling.It was bubbling. Splitting then reforming repeatedly, faster than Lisa’s eyes could follow...before it started milking her of her seed again. Before her refractory period had even finished even...leaving the both of them with very few options available.

Not that they needed very many, seeing how Lisa hadn’t even had the chance to go soft before she found herself shooting off again, feeding her bedmate another load with a howling scream. She only had enough time to lay her head back down on the pillow before she felt herself being stimulated once again.

She whimpered. She was wrong. She really was going to die here.

==========

She had no idea what time it was. How long it had been. Or how many times she had been forced to climax. All she knew was that she felt like a wrung-out sponge. And, much like a wrung out sponge, she was so very thirsty. All of her fluids had seemingly been extracted by the blob on top of her. She was probably just a step off from death at this point. Maybe.

She wasn’t a doctor...and her power had shut up a while ago, sounding like it had just gargled broken glass and rusty nails.

“Where am I?”

Lisa could only blink at that. Blink and wince when her eyes proved as dry as the rest of her while she examined the blob, no, the girl that had ended up on her lap. Still blue. Still squishy...but so much more solid and, well, sapient that you wouldn’t be able to tell that the two of them were one and the same unless you’d already know of or witnessed the change in progress.

“I...Where is…” The gel girl murmured as she pushed her gel glasses up her nose and in front of her weirdly expressive, normal eyes. “This isn’t my room.”

“Yeah. It’s mine.” Lisa croaked, causing the girl to look down at her naked body, then freeze. Then, her jaw fell onto her chest...which was actually kind of gross, seeing how she looked like a person and all that. “Now, please. I really, really need to get some water...and pee. That too.”

“... what?” The girl burbled, looked down even further...then let out a little scream before she turned into a puddle again, keeping Lisa stuck to the bed.

“God damn it.”


End file.
